Eneru
Introduction Eneru (sometimes referred to as Enel) is the God of Skypiea and the one to have eaten the Goro Goro Fruit, which made him a lightning human. Eneru is the best character in the vanilla game and a strong top tier in the mod edition. He is a jack of all trades and master of some too. Strong projectiles, long jab range, set ups, strong support, he has it all. Pros & Cons + Very good range on his jabs + His R+A can't be dived through like other projectiles + Can attack anywhere on the map with R+B + Insane strength in accel heat + One of the best supports in the game + Decent supers + Safe combo ender on X>X>A + X aerial is nearly unpunishable + A aerial is a fast blink which can be used for surprise approaches or for a landing mixup + INSANE range on his unblockable and it gains the ability to slide and track the opponent when charged - Poor R+X - Not a lot of combos, relies on support and setups for damage - It's easy to react to his projectiles for free bingo guards or punishes Movelist KNOW YOUR PLACE Mod Edition Changes Buffs * None Nerfs * X aerial now grounds the opponent on the ground and the knockback angle has been altered. It also received a damage nerf * Jamboule no longer has hitstun but can now hit OTG Supports Jamboule Area support. After a brief delay, Jamboule will start to shoot out waves of electricity at a moderate pace, doing good damage and also doing hitstun in vanilla. This support is strong in both versions of the game and is what boosts Eneru beyond just being a good character. Combos * j.X can be looped infinitely with enough hitstun on a wall in vanilla * R+A, BD, Grab * R+B, BD, Grab * X>A (Wall bounce OTG to confirm the A), AA Super * R+A can be looped on a wall during Accel Heat * A>A, Grab Strategy Vanilla Eneru's plan in vanilla is to abuse his ridiculous support and control chests to get meter. If you can keep his meter high, you can continue spamming Jamboule and Accel Heat. He's nearly unapproachable in vanilla and getting caught once in his assist can easily be death for your opponent. Your opponent also let you do your own thing because you can easily save Eneru's biggest weakness in the mod edition is his lack of a good punish game. Since Jamboule punishes are nerfed, you'll have to or an Accel Heat and do unavoidable damage with your projectile loops. Modded Eneru's punish game in the mod edition has been severely nerfed since he can no longer do cheese combos with Jamboule. This means he'll have to stick with what he does best and try to win neutral a lot. You'll want to abuse your range on your jabs and unblockable in neutral and never let your opponent in. Your projectiles are good but never throw them out randomly because the start up is obvious and you'll give the opponent free meter if they bingo guard it. Wait for them to commit to a jump and use R+A. They'll have to approach you from the ground because your R+A stuffs dives, so just play calm and abuse your strengths. If you're in the air, X aerial is a great way to land if you still have your aerial. Don't use it on every landing because it isn't invincible and if you get too obvious, you'll get hit. Mix in some late A aerials or fast fall grabs to keep them guessing. Accel Heat is your goal if you aren't spending your meter anywhere else, it's the easiest damage you have. Eneru with two bars of meter is nearly invincible. Matchups General Information While not really having any glaring weaknesses, Eneru does have a bit of a problem with characters who can keep up the pressure after winning neutral as a lot of his tools to get someone off him have a little slower than average speed. Take care in these kinds of matchups. Kuina This isn't a matchup Eneru struggles with but she can be a pain if she's able to get above you or if she lands a hit because her strong pressure game will start. Eneru also doesn't have any great ways to deal with her powerful ground to air move because of his weak anti airs. Her low HP makes her easy to whittle down so keep her in check with your range. Category:Characters